


Anémona Silvestre: Hastío

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>Draco Malfoy redujo al salvador del mundo mágico en este pobre animal sin mente. La idea es dulce y aunque no hay nada que pueda borrar el hastío que siente por el chico de oro de gryffindor, aun es un consuelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anémona Silvestre: Hastío

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

El cuerpo de Potter está presionado contra el suyo, sus dedos sostienen la piel de su cadera con la fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones más tarde, Draco sabe que eso es lo que quiere, dejar su marca, tatuar su cuerpo tal y como lo hizo el señor obscuro con la marca en su brazo.

 

Potter besa su cuello con desesperación; una serie de besos rápidos  con la boca abierta, Draco observa el cielo por encima de la torre de astronomía, tratando de evitar la sensación de la boca de Potter tratando de saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

 

Potter jadea como un sediento en el desierto, su lengua recorre la línea de su mandíbula, el musculo se siente húmedo, palpitante y desesperado contra su  cuerpo y Draco se permite embelesarse en la ola de placer recorriendo su columna vertebral con el solo pensamiento de que es, él, quien provoca esto.

 

No una poción de amor, nada tan vano como un simple Imperious, nada más que sí mismo, su cuerpo y su voz, sus labios y sus ojos.

 

Draco Malfoy redujo al salvador del mundo mágico en este pobre animal sin mente. La idea es dulce y aunque no hay nada que pueda borrar el hastío que siente por el chico de oro de gryffindor, aun es un consuelo.

 

Potter trata de besarlo en la boca, Draco se aleja, cierra sus ojos y piensa en su padre diciéndole cuan inútil es a los 12 años, piensa en Dumbledore quitándole puntos a Slytherin porque es Slytherin, piensa en Voldemort sentado en el trono de su padre, observándolo con desdén y esperando a que cometa un error solo para poder castigarlo, piensa en su tía Bella practicando Imperdonables en su cuerpo para que pueda estar _preparado._

 

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. El es un gran actor, siempre lo ha sido, era un gran actor cuando lloraba frente a su madre cuando quería ver a su padre castigar a un elfo domestico a los 6 años, como lo es hoy, cuando todo lo que quiere ver es a Potter castigarse a sí mismo.

 

Potter lame la lágrima salada, seca en su pómulo y Draco se resiente en el toque, él no quiere esto, no de Potter, tal vez no de nadie en absoluto, quiere gritarlo y empujarlo y decirle como desprecia su toque, en su lugar mira a Potter a los ojos y susurra “Quiero sentirme seguro”

 

Potter jadea y trata de besarlo de nuevo, Draco mueve su rostro y Potter besa su cuello “Yo puedo protegerte” murmura el moreno contra su cuello, inhalando enérgicamente. “Yo puedo hacerlo”

 

Draco respira fuertemente en un intento por esconder su incomodidad “No puedo creerte” murmura al final.

 

“Puedo hacer lo que quieras” Balbucea Potter lamiendo la piel entre su cuello y su oído “Lo que necesites para creerme, puedo hacerlo… solo… déjame…”

 

“Los quiero muertos” Dice Draco fuertemente, Harry sostiene su cadera con más fuerza “Voldemort” Comienza, saboreando el nombre entre sus labios, usualmente no se atrevería a decir su nombre en voz alta, esta noche se siente especialmente valiente. “A los Weasleys, a Granger, a mis padres, a Dumbledore, ¡al maldito ministerio de magia!” Grita “Quiero muerto a todo el que pueda ponerse entre nosotros” Susurra amablemente después.

Lo cierto es que no le interesa, él no ama a Potter, su relación, o lo que sea que ellos tengan, es la última de sus preocupaciones, él solo quiere tener la seguridad de que saldrá con vida de esta guerra que no es la suya. Tener que soportar a Potter y sus avances y amor empalagoso, es un precio barato.

 

Potter parece querer llorar.

 

Draco espera a ver las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas antes de marcharse a sus dormitorios en el calabozo. A él no le importa si Potter llora toda la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, esto es un one-shot, no hay nada para este os, Draco no ama a Harry y Harry ama a Draco pero el rubio solo lo está usando.
> 
> Esperó que les haya gustado y que me digan que les pareció. :)


End file.
